


Nikolauf

by CornChrunchie



Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, Deutsch | German, Freundschaft, Gen, Humor, Nikolaus, Silly
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie
Summary: „Ho ho ho, ich bin hier, um Sie zum Nikolauf abzuholen, ho ho ho!“





	Nikolauf

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** Die liebste Tjej!  
>  **Bingo-Prompt:** Siehe unten.  
>  **A/N:** Sehr albern. Außerdem habe ich ignoriert, dass Thiel am 6.12. Geburtstag haben könnte.  
>  **A/N 2:** Falls mich jemand sucht, ich bin im RL ertrunken, lol.
> 
> Das 6. Türchen des [Adventskalenders 2017.](https://anja79.livejournal.com/27896.html)
> 
> Frohen Nikolaus euch allen!

***

 

Der kleine Zeiger von Boernes Uhr hatte die Sieben kaum überschritten, als es plötzlich an seine Tür klopfte. Verwundert hob er seine Augen von den Eiern, die gerade in der Pfanne vor sich hin brutzelten. Wenn einer der Wohnungsmieter nach seiner Aufmerksamkeit verlangte, handelte es sich dabei in der Regel um Frau Klee aus dem dritten Stock, die über den Straßenreinigungsplan zu verhandeln versuchte, oder um Thiel, der seine Hilfe benötigte; sei es beim Aufklären eines Mordfalls, dem Öffnen einer ohne Vorwarnung und vor allem ohne Schlüssel zugefallenen Tür oder beim Köpfen einer Weinflasche. Über den Straßenreinigungsplan für diesen Monat hatte er jedoch schon ausführlich mit Frau Klee gesprochen und soweit er wusste, sollte Thiel für die nächsten zwei Tage auf einer Fortbildung zur verdeckten Bildaufzeichnung sein und musste deshalb erst gegen zehn das Haus verlassen. Abgesehen davon, dass Klopfen mehr Bewegungseinsatz als Klingeln erforderte und Thiel, besonders zur frühen Stunde, stets den Weg des geringsten Kraftaufwandes wählte. Als dritte Alternative ging ihm Herr Obiak durch den Kopf, der sich aufgrund seiner defekten Klingel in nächster Zeit hatte melden wollen. Aber um sieben Uhr morgens?

Eigentlich hätte ihm der Blick durch den Spion Klarheit verschaffen sollen, doch das Gegenteil war der Fall. Wer auch immer dort vor seiner Tür stand, hatte sich in ein aufwändiges Nikolauskostüm geworfen, mit einem überdimensionalen weißen Bart, der einen Großteil des Gesichts verdeckte, einer knallroten Weihnachtsmütze und einem gleichfarbigen Mantel, der vor dem Bauch mit einem Gürtel zusammengehalten wurde. In den Händen, die natürlich in schneeweißen Handschuhen steckten, hielt er sowohl Sack als auch Rute.

Boerne überlegte, ob er dieser dubiosen Gestalt durch ein Öffnen der Tür wirklich eine Gesprächsgrundlage bieten sollte und war schon im Begriff, den Rücktritt in die Küche anzutreten, als es ein zweites Mal klopfte. Er seufzte. Und drückte die Klinke.

„Guter Mann, ich kaufe nichts.“ Sein Ton war bestimmt, er hatte weder Lust noch Zeit für ausschweifende Gespräche, deren einziges Ziel es vermutlich war, ihm Geld für eine Spendenaktion abzuschwatzen. Wer hatte diesen Mann überhaupt ins Haus gelassen?

„Ho ho ho, das trifft sich gut, ich verkauf nämlich auch nix.“

Boerne runzelte die Stirn. Diese Stimme kannte er doch.

„Thiel?“

„Ho ho ho, frohen Nikolaus!“ Thiel klang, als würde er lächeln, aber der gefälschte Bart verschluckte mit seiner Masse jeglichen Gesichtsausdruck.

Boerne blinzelte seinen Nachbarn geradezu schockiert an. Ihm fehlten nicht die Worte, das nicht, einem Karl-Friedrich Boerne fehlten grundsätzlich niemals die Worte, dafür allerdings offenbar die Fähigkeit, einen vollständigen Satz zu sprechen, was beinahe genauso besorgniserregend war.

„Aber … was um alles in der Welt …?“ Sein Blick wanderte erst runter und dann wieder rauf und blieb schließlich dort stehen, wo er die Augen des anderen zwischen den Barthaaren erahnte.

„Ho ho ho, ich bin hier, um Sie zum Nikolauf abzuholen, ho ho ho!“

Bei dem Nikolauf handelte es sich um eine alljährliche Veranstaltung in Münster, aufgrund derer sich anlässlich des Nikolaus unzählige verkleidete Bürger vor der Dämmerung zusammenfanden, um gemeinsam durch die Stadt zu laufen und offiziell diesen Tag einzuläuten. Er wusste nicht, auf wen dieses glorreiche Wortspiel bei der Namensgebung zurückzuführen war, noch weniger aber wusste er, was auf einmal in Thiel gefahren war.

„Zum Nikolauf? Thiel, was reden Sie denn da? Und lassen Sie doch bitte dieses alberne 'ho ho ho' sein, es reicht, dass dem Weihnachtsmann eine derart infantile Floskel zugeschrieben wird, diese Manier muss nun wirklich nicht auch noch auf den Nikolaus ausgeweitet werden.“

„Ja ja, wie auch immer. Wo ist denn Ihr Kostüm?“ Thiel deutete mit der Rute auf ihn.

„Mein Kostüm?“

„Das wir gestern für Sie gekauft haben.“

„Das wir was? Sagen Sie, haben Sie getrunken? Um diese Uhrzeit ist das aber wirklich nicht gesund, mein lieber Thiel.“

„Sie ham doch selbst gesagt, dass Sie mich heut' begleiten wollen.“

„Zeigen Sie mal Ihre Pupillen her.“ Das konnte ja nicht nur von ein paar Flaschen Bier herrühren.

„Aber … wir wollten doch … was ist denn jetzt mit dem Nikolauf?“, fragte Thiel, als Boerne seine Augen inspizierte, und wirkte ehrlich enttäuscht.

„Stillhalten.“ Boerne musterte Iris und Pupille aufmerksam, doch das einzig Bemerkenswerte, was ihm daran auffiel, war das klare Blau, das ihm entgegen leuchtete. Und da er das bereits kannte und sich ihre Gesichter in dieser Position gefährlich nahe waren, wich er wieder zurück. „Als ich sagte, es wäre schön, wenn Sie Traditionen wie dem Nikolaus gegenüber etwas aufgeschlossener wären, habe ich nicht so etwas gemeint.“

„Sie sind ja lustig. Ich liebe Nikolaus!“

„Sie … was?“ Das wurde ja immer besser hier.

„Natürlich. Wussten Sie, dass Nikolaus auch Patron der Seefahrer gewesen sein soll? Weil er in einer gefährlichen Lage die Segel -“

„Die Segel neu gesetzt haben soll, ich weiß.“ Ja, ER wusste das. Aber wann hatte Thiel sich in einen Nikolausexperten verwandelt, noch dazu ohne, dass Boerne es mitbekommen hatte?

„Nun kommse schon. Ziehen Sie Ihr Kostüm an und ab die Post.“

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Ihnen der Begriff _Arbeit_ noch etwas sagt, doch tatsächlich bin ich -“

Ein langgezogenes Stöhnen unterbrach ihn. „Machen Sie doch einmal in Ihrem Leben was, das Spaß macht. Ist doch auch so gutes Wetter draußen.“

Boerne seufzte und ging zu seinem Schlafzimmer, um Thiel zu beweisen, dass sich dort kein Kostüm befand, erst recht keines zu Nikolaus, doch kaum hatte er den ersten Schritt in den Raum gesetzt, hielt er inne. Und traute seinen Augen nicht. Dort, an seiner Schranktür befestigt, sorgfältig über einem Kleiderhaken drapiert, hing ein grelles Nikolauskostüm. Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag wollte ihm kein anständiger Satz über die Lippen kommen.

„Hamses gleich?“, rief Thiel durch die Wohnung.

„Moment noch.“ Boerne starrte auf das Kostüm. Hatte das da vorhin auch schon gehangen? Wer war auf die Idee gekommen, so stechende Farben zu verwenden? Waren die Eier in der Pfanne schon längst verbrannt? Und warum zur Hölle konnte er sich an nichts erinnern?

Aber gut. Er schien sich zu dieser Aktion bereiterklärt zu haben und es war nicht seine Art, kurz bevor es darauf ankam, noch einmal einen Rückzieher zu machen.

Während er sich also aus seinem Anzug schälte, um sich stattdessen den Polyesterstoff anzulegen, hörte er Thiel vom Flur aus einen Reim aufsagen.

„Regnet es an Nikolaus, wird der Winter streng, ein Graus. Trockener St. Nikolaus, milder Winter rund ums Haus.“

Erst dieses Kostüm, dann die Legenden um Nikolaus und nun auch noch eine Bauernregel. Würde Thiel als nächstes die Toten wiederauferstehen lassen? Irgendwie war ihm der nikolausmuffelige Thiel lieber gewesen.

Ein Blick in den Spiegel bestätigte ihm dann, was er ohnehin geahnt hatte: Er sah absolut idiotisch aus. So konnte er sich auf keinen Fall auf die Straße trauen.

Thiel schien das anders zu sehen, denn er trat neben ihn und grinste ihn über die Spiegelung an.

„Fast wie echt!“

Und dann zückte er eine Glocke, sodass Boerne nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde Zeit hatte, sich darüber zu wundern, wo der andere die mit einem Mal her hatte, bevor er anfing, direkt neben seinem Ohr zu läuten.

 

_Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding …_

 

Boernes Hand tastete blind nach dem Wecker. Das Geräusch war unerträglich laut und als er den richtigen Knopf endlich getroffen hatte und es augenblicklich still wurde, entspannte sich sein Körper wieder. Ein paar Sekunden genoss er die neugewonnene Ruhe, bis ihn das laute Schrillen der Klingel zusammenfahren ließ. Zeitgleich taten sich Bilder in seinem Bewusstsein auf, von Thiel und ihm, im Nikolauskostüm, bereit für den Nikolauf, und schlagartig war er hellwach. Es klingelte noch einmal.

Auch wenn Boerne wusste, dass es sich bei den soeben in seinen Gedanken aufgetauchten Bildern um einen Traum handelte, handeln musste, konnte er ein Gefühl der Erleichterung doch nicht ganz unterdrücken, als er die Tür öffnete und Thiel davor stand. Einfach nur Thiel.

„Ein Glück!“ Er deutete auf Thiels zwar geschmacklose, aber immerhin alltägliche Kleidung. „Sie sind kein Nikolaus!“

„Und Sie kein Weihnachtsmann. Schön, dass wir das klären konnten“, erwiderte der andere trocken. „Es gibt 'ne Leiche. Am Dom.“

„Und Ihre Fortbildung?“

„Fällt flach.“

„Ah ja, verstehe. Und jetzt wollen Sie in meinem Schlitten mitfahren, was?“ Verschmitzt zog er eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Bei den eisigen Temperaturen da draußen …“

„Aber regnen tut es nicht, oder?“

„Das wär's noch.“

„Regnet es an Nikolaus, wird der Winter streng, ein Graus. Trockener St. Nikolaus, milder Winter rund ums Haus“, zitierte Boerne, lief zum Schrank und machte sich daran, seinen Schlafanzug gegen einen richtigen Anzug einzutauschen. „Sagt eine alte Bauernregel.“

„Wo Nikolaus und Weihnacht ist, ist immer ein Kapitalist.“ Thiels Stimme drang gedämpft zu ihm durch. „Sagt mein Vater.“

Boerne musste lächeln. „Wissen wir denn schon, wer das Opfer ist?“

„Irgendwer von diesen komischen Nikoläufern.“

Er griff nach seiner Krawatte und kehrte in den Flur zurück. „In meinem Traum fanden Sie das nicht so komisch.“

„In Ihrem was?“

„Fragen Sie lieber nicht.“

„Sie haben von mir geträumt?“ Thiel klang verstört.

„Ja ja, nun schauen Sie nicht so, als hätte ich Ihnen einen Heiratsantrag gemacht, nech? Als Nikolausmuffel gefallen Sie mir sowieso viel besser. Kommen Sie?“ Er hatte die Tür zugeschlossen und bereits die ersten Stufen hinunter genommen, als er sich umdrehte und den anderen erwartungsvoll anschaute. Der stand immer noch etwas verdattert die Fußmatte platt.

„Hamse nicht letztens noch irgendwas von Traditionen gefaselt?“

„Vielleicht habe ich meine Meinung diesbezüglich etwas … angeglichen.“

„Aha.“ Thiel holte zu ihm auf. „Wenn das so ist, könnse gerne öfter von mir träumen.“ Boerne konnte das Schmunzeln in seiner Stimme hören.

„Bilden Sie sich mal bloß nichts ein.“

Und zum Nikolausessen bei Hannelore würde er Thiel trotzdem mitnehmen. Aber das konnte er ihm auch später noch sagen.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, und die Traumdeutung könnt ihr ja jetzt selbst übernehmen. ;)
> 
>  **Bingo-Prompt:** Träume


End file.
